Picking Up The Peices
by DigitalEawie
Summary: FFVII Character's thoughts and lives after meteor. Rated R for future adult content.
1. Tifa's Journal

After Meteor--- day 06 year 00  
  
It has been almost a week since meteor almost destroyed the planet. Still even if I and my friends managed to save the Planet the signature of a mad man still remains. Midgar was completely destroyed in Meteor's final moments and still the debris of the ultimate black magic fall from the skies. The past events have had a great impact on the Planet itself. the skies do mot show their blue radiance no can I see the stars that I so loved from my childhood.  
  
Burgenhagan of Cosmo Canyon was right. the planet will decide who will live and who will die. Instead of the sudden death that I had expected we. the humans are faced with a slow and painful death. I deny this sentence! I have lived through too much in my twenty years of life to just roll over and die! There is too much to be done too much rebuilding for future generations.  
  
I want to see the stars again before I die. I want to be able to scream to them my love. I want them to tell me that we did well in trying to protect or home.  
  
Can the stars see me. Can the stars hear us. Do they know how hard we fought, how much we lost, what we have gained?  
  
Our future looks bleak and dark. Perhaps I've been fighting too long and hard but I can not shake this feeling of foreboding that I have. It does not matter, come what may I will fight to survive and to protect the future.  
  
I Tifa Lockhart will survive I will protect those I love and the future. I hope to see the stars again..  
  
An excerpt from Tifa Lockhart's journal  
  
AN:  
  
Hey all this is the first published fan work that I have written. If you have any commentary please feel free. This monologue free form writing is based off an RPG that I am in the process of starting, based off the events of FFVII. I DO NOT own Final Fantasy VII, nor any of it's character or places. Any and all writing is for strict fan enjoyment and is not for profit. 


	2. Yuffie's Journal

After Meteor: Day 05 year 00  
  
I feel so childish writing about my feelings and stuff like that. But I can't really tell my friend was I'm thinking. Gawd! I doubt that I would ever live it down!  
  
I hate to say it but they were the only people that trust me.. Well to an extent any way. I just don't want to go home to Wu Tai and listen to my old man piss and whine that I didn't bring home any GOOD materia. It ain't my fault, it seems like all the high level materia have lost its energy or something. I guess it might have had something to do with the Lifestream's appearance or something, there's just no other way to explain it! Gawd just the thought of the Old Man's bitching is already making me sick.  
  
I gotta admit though I loved every minute of that adventure. I think I'm taking home something a little more valuable than materia. Gawd that sounds so moronic! Still there really is no other way to put it. I'm stronger in mind and spirit. I'm more mature and a lot cuter than before! TAKE THAT GORKY YOU PUNK JERK!! And I'm bringing home more than Wu-Tai pride, i have pride in myself and in my friends.. Does this sound like an after school special to you? This is good.. I'm asking a book questions!  
  
Godo's really's gonna be pissed to see that the Leviathan materia nearly died five days ago. There is a slight glow with in it. So Wu-Tai's guardian will appear again someday if it is needed again. To be honest I hope not for a long time if ever again at all. I know it may seem strange coming from me but I don't want to see any on else have to deal with what me and the others did.  
  
I look out side the cabin window of my room, dark clouds have covered the sky for the past five days. The planet should be healing now, like Leviathan but it'll take some time.  
  
Well I think that is all I'll write for now. Perhaps if I write a full story about The Great Materia Thief Yuffie Kissaragi and her adventures agains life and death I might actually get some money.  
  
A lot of money  
  
A shit load of money! Nyk, nyk nyk.  
  
But I won't do that today, tomorrow is another day, and Yuffie Kisaragi has to go out and find living materia now! Screw going home. World here comes Yuffie!  
  
  
  
AN: ..Woah like I actually got good commentary on this venture! YEAY!! Thanks you guys for you encouraging words.  
  
Again I do not own Final Fantasy VII. If I did I' would be a rich person.  
  
. but no, I am a poor college student! (grins) ^_^ Eawie 


	3. Vincent's Journal

After Meteor Day 09 Month 02 Year 00---- 09.01.00  
  
Since Meteor's destructive force had been unleashed on the planet nothing was like it was before. The landscape around the once great mega metropolis of Midgar had been riddled with all sorts of new deadly monsters fighting amongst themselves for dominance and food.  
  
Many of the survivors have started to leave out lying towns and villages in the area to settle west of the Mrythil Mountains. Many have even settled in the abandoned Mrythil mines for protection from the random meteorite showers that were left behind after Meteor blew. A quick death would have been a blessing these people. I have seen men killed by the new monsters unable to fend them off. They die all for the sake of protecting their loved ones.  
  
I hear the words 'loved ones' and I can not help my thoughts falling on Lucrecia. My dear Lucrecia, to this day I do not know why she chose Hojo. Why she shunned me out of her life for the sake of science, why she offered her unborn child to the Jenova project. I had found her during my quest to kill Hojo, she begged me to tell her if her dear son was alive.  
  
The child that she loved died, I told her. Although I did not tell her that he truly died when he became the focus of the Jenova project.  
  
She never got to hold him.  
  
Nor did I.  
  
Sephiroth could have been my son. My human side wishes that it were true, but Chaos. my demon counterpart the creation of Hojo that ultimately killed that mad man with a sick dramatic irony. Chaos does not even acknowledge that Sephiroth is mine, gifted for greatness by Hojo.  
  
There were many player in this drama that had borne Sephiroth.  
  
Was it a coincidence that I came to know Cloud Strife and the others, that I found retribution in the death of Hojo and Sephiroth. I would like to believe that I have atoned for my sins; that I have atoned for not killing Hojo so long ago. Or killing Lucriecia the biological host of the silver haired monster, I could not bring myself to do either such thing.  
  
I walk now with others who have lost so much during this crisis. With these people my past sins feel as though they are slowly being lifted. There is hope in their tired eyes as they wait for the day that the sun will shine on the Planet once more. I too wait for that day where I will be allowed to rest in peace free nightmares of the past.  
  
Vincent Valentine's Journal Entry. 


End file.
